


When Commander Shepard Goes Commando

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Biotics, Citadel DLC, F/M, PWP, With Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: It's no secret that Shepard's new dress leaves little to the imagination. Forgoing underwear seems like no big deal, at least until her boyfriend finds out.





	When Commander Shepard Goes Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://commander-hot-pants.tumblr.com/post/172261756557/so-side-note-the-dress-shepard-wears-in-me3
> 
> And, if you weren't made aware by the rating, this is pure, unadulterated smut. Carry on.

“I think it’s time we burn off those calories, don’t you?” Shepard grins and darts towards the stairs, as fast as this stupidly tight dress will allow. It’s a miracle she survived the attack at the sushi bar.

Kaidan snickers and follows, stopping Shepard in her tracks with a kiss. He starts off slow and sweet, just like he always does, his hands trailing across her shoulders and arms. Shepard deepens the kiss, and Kaidan’s fingers wind their way into her hair, his thumbs grazing the tips of her earlobes.

“Shit.” Shepard breaks for air, and her gaze immediately drops to the floor.

“What?” Kaidan asks, a little breathlessly. He tips her chin back up towards his, searching her eyes, as if wondering what he did wrong.

Shepard pulls away, searching the floor again. “Earring. It must have fallen out somewhere.” Nothing good ever came from dressing up for dinner. “I put them on before you got here.”

“It’s somewhere in the apartment, then.” Kaidan gets down on all fours, retracing their path from the couch, then the kitchen. Shepard follows, keeping her eyes peeled for any tell-tale glimmers from the floor. She’s looking in the other direction when she bumps into Kaidan. “Found it.” He doesn’t move from her feet, instead holding up the earing for her to grab. His gaze follows his hand. Then his jaw falls open.

Taking the earing, and putting it back where it belongs, Shepard quirks an eyebrow at him. “What?”

Kaidan stammers, still frozen next to the kitchen counter. “You...you’re not…” He swallows hard before continuing. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“Of course not. You’ve no idea how badly the lines show when--”

Kaidan launches off the floor so fast, Shepard swears he’s using biotics to do it. He claims her mouth, grabbing her arms to hold himself steady. The way Kaidan kisses her is like every breath of air can be found in her lungs. The way his kisses leave her breathless--it may very well be true. Shepard kisses back in kind, holding onto him as her knees begin to quake. Together they stumble, half falling, half leaning against the counter.

Biotic energy sparks between them, rolling off his skin and hers, creating a static in the air that sends goosebumps up and down their flesh. Shepard can’t help the moan that escapes her mouth, and Kaidan chuckles, his hands wandering south.

Unfastening the buttons on his shirt, Shepard pulls it back to nuzzle his neck. “Mm. If I had known you’d kiss me like that, I would’ve told you sooner.”

“Oh? And here I thought you did it on purpose.” Kaidan’s hands slip down her ass, cupping one side while his other hand slips between her legs. He grins into her ear, whispering, “just waiting for me to notice how...bare you are underneath. 

His voice, the dark energy cracking between them, how glorious his hands feel on the fabric, and underneath--all of it sends her mind spinning. Shepard’s fingers fumble on the snaps. “And what if I did?” She lands a quick kiss underneath his chin, pushing his shirt out of the way.

Kaidan growls, his hold tightening in a way that makes her gasp. Then he remembers himself, loosening his grip and opening his mouth to apologize.

Shepard presses a finger against his lips. “Don’t.” She bites a grin, running a hand down the front of his undershirt. “I like it when you lose control like that.”

Kaidan blushes as red as Shepard’s hair. He glances away shyly, and and Shepard almost fears the moment lost, but then his eyes meet hers again, and his grin matches her own. “Oh? Is that why you decided to go naked underneath?” His teeth graze her lip and he pulls back. “You wanted me to take you in this dress?”

Melting, Shepard answers, “Well, now that you mention it--” and she moans sharply when his fingers slip underneath his dress and across her folds.

“Fuck, Shepard. You’re so wet already.” Kaidan moans this time, and Shepard holds onto him for dear life. “Have you been imagining this?” His fingers slip against her clit as he traces circles just the way she likes. “My hands up your dress--.” He nips her neck, and she can’t tell if it’s biotics or her hormones snapping along her nerves. “My hips grinding against your own.” She can feel his erection pressing against her hip.

“Mm.” Shepard slips her fingers underneath his undershirt, grazing her nails across his chest. “You never know...someone might walk in.”

Kaidan’s words come out thick. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He slips one finger inside her, and Shepard muffles her cry into his neck. “Shepard.” His finger starts to pull out.

Shepard grips his hand in protest. “Please.”

Shaking his head, Kaidan grins. “We have this _whole_ apartment all to ourselves, and you’re worried about people hearing you?” His finger traces the edge of her entrance, and he swallows hard before continuing. “Let me hear you for once.” Kaidan’s voice is soft against her cheek.

Shepard starts to nod, but Kaidan seems to want her to say it out loud. “Okay. Yes.” She manages to sputter as she fumbles with the fasteners on his pants.

“Thank you.” He kisses her again, fingering her again, pumping and twisting in a way that sets her on fire. His biotics nudge and gently tug on her clit, and she lets out a string of expletives in at least three different languages as her cunt pulses around his fingers. Kaidan works Shepard through her orgasm, only pulling his hand away after she has the mind to get him out of his clothes. Together they get his pants down past his knees, and he starts to reach to undo his boots.

Shepard stops him. “No, wait.”

Kaidan looks up at her.

“Keep them on.” She blushes brightly, squeezing his hand as he stands back up.

“Yes ma’am.”

Shepard swats at him as he hoists her up, leaning her against the fridge. Kaidan searches her eyes, waiting for her confirmation. Licking her lips, Shepard reaches behind her, unziping the dress. The fabric slides up her thighs easily now. Together they push Kaidan’s underwear down and free his erection.

Sliding her finger around his length, Shepard guides Kaidan inside her. She hooks one leg through his elbow and leaves the other on the floor. Looping her arms around his neck, she whispers hotly against his ear. “I want to make this last.”

Kaidan groans. “It won’t if you keep talking like-- _fuck_ , Shepard.” She rarely hears him use that word and it makes her shiver to hear it now.

“Mm?” She chuckles against his ear as he starts pumping in and out of her, holding onto her ass, pulling and pushing her hips in tandem.

“You feel so good.” He swallows, moaning against her cheek. “Hot...mm. Wet. I feel like I could slip right out of you if I’m not careful.”

Kaidan’s way with words, or lack thereof, has always been Shepard’s favorite. Between moans she manages to reply. “We can’t have that, now can we?” Biting his skin just south of his ear, Shepard squeezes her thighs, and they both cry out at the friction. The angle of his hips grinding against her clit, the feel of him inside her, the way their biotics lift the hair from their arms and heads--it’s all too much. Shepard holds onto him for dear life as the world seems to turn on its axis, and the energy of the sun washes over her it hot waves. She isn’t aware of her screams until her voice goes hoarse from the strain. She isn’t aware of Kaidan’s release or his pulling out until they land in a heap on the floor.

“Wow.” Kaidan smiles breathlessly, pulling her onto his lap, after finally kicking off his boots and his pants.

“Yeah.” Shepard chuckles, curling up against his chest, pulling her dress back down her thighs. “And you haven’t even seen the bedroom yet.” She waggles her eyebrows. “There’s a hot tub.”

“Christ, Shepard.” Kaidan laughs, running a hand down her dress. “You’re insatiable.”

Brushing her nose against his, Shepard replies, “And you love it.”

“That I do.” He kisses her slow and sweet, just like he always does. “That I do.”


End file.
